


Holding her hand in mine

by BlueFedora



Series: Lizzington Holiday Fun [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Agnesgate, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFedora/pseuds/BlueFedora
Summary: A short fluffy Easter egg hunt story set in the future. Mostly Elizabeth, Reddington and Agnes together as a family. And also Aram dressed up as an Easter bunny. Enjoy!Part of a series "Lizzington Holiday Fun"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** I do not own the Blacklist or any of its characters.**

“Mommy, No!,” Agnes fussed as Elizabeth tried to braid her hair. “I want daddy to do it!” 

“Baby girl, please let me do you hair, we are already running late,” Liz pleaded with her daughter. “Or do you want to miss the Easter Bunny?”

“But I want daddy to do my hair,” Agnes pouted and folded her arms in front of her body.

Elizabeth knew better than to argue with Agnes over who did her hair and called out to her husband. “Raymond, honey, can you come to the bathroom? We have an emergency.”

Mere seconds later, Raymond Reddington walked through the bathroom as he was buttoning up his vest. “Sweetheart, what is going on? Is everything alright with my girls?”

Elizabeth looked at him and then looked at her daughter. “Well, Aggie doesn’t want me to braid her hair again. I don’t know what special skill you use, but our little princess here insists on you doing it.”

She walked over to Red,gave him a big kiss on the lips, and said, “She’s all yours, honey. I need to get ready. Easter hunt starts in an hour and we don’t want to be late.”

+++++++++++++

It had been 6 years since that very special and unforgettable night in the container when they were on the run together. Special because Elizabeth had never felt more loved and more cherished before that by any man than by Raymond Reddington, and unforgettable because he left her with a gift more precious than anything she could have imagined.

At first, she resisted her feelings for Red, mostly because she felt guilty over all the times she was so harsh and ungrateful to him. She even went back to Tom for a while, pretending to be in love with him and even made him believe Agnes was his. But all the while, she knew deep down Reddington was her way home, just like she was his way home, as he had proclaimed to her the night of their lovemaking.

The first year of Agnes’s life was anything unlike any baby should have experienced. She was taken away from her mother who faked her death, taken to a foreign country, just to be kidnapped again by a man who claimed he was Elizabeth’s father and Agnes’ grandfather. So many horrible things happened that first year, but only one constant remained, and that constant was Raymond Reddington. He was there for the both of them and no matter what or where, he was not leaving without them.

Slowly but sure, things fell into place. It wasn’t until a few months after she and Tom moved into their new apartment together that Liz realized she couldn’t continue this pretend life. So she made a decision, told Tom the truth about Agnes and asked him to pursue his own interests. She was surprised when Tom revealed he had always known Agnes wasn’t his. Tom may have been clueless about a lot of things, but he wasn’t fooled by the child’s reddish blond hair and green eyes. Not long after, he packed his bags, went back to working as a spy for his mother in New York and Elizabeth never saw him or heard from him again.

Trying to reconcile with Reddington was harder than she could have imagined. He was still so hurt over her faking her death and had felt like he wasn’t worthy of receiving her love. It took her months of talking to him, pleading with him and confessing her love to him, before he finally gave in and held her in his arms, kissed her and told her he had always loved her.

From then on, the three of them were inseparable. Reddington had been the father to Agnes just as Elizabeth always imagined he would be. Just as she once told him in the theatre about her fantasy. The baby was his life. He fed her, bathed her, rocked her to sleep, sang her lullabies and made her laugh every time he tilted his head. He loved his girls so much, both of them.

They made their relationship known to Elizabeth’s colleagues at the Post Office and to Cooper soon after, even though it seemed like no one was particularly surprised when they told them. Red and Liz got married a month later, at a small ceremony on the beach in the Bahamas. Elizabeth finally had the life she wanted.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Today was the Bureau’s 3rd annual Easter Egg hunt at the Waterfront Park. For Agnes, it was her second favorite holiday after Christmas, mostly because it was the only time her dad let her eat as much chocolate as she wanted. Also, every year she got to pick out a new pretty dress for the occasion and she loved the attention she got from both her parents when she was trying on new dresses at the dress shop. This year she picked out a cute little blue dress with white polka dots, a dress she chose because it matched her mother’s dress and she wanted to look all grown-up just like her mom. In addition to having her dad braid her hair this morning, complete with a nice yellow ribbon, she had also managed to convince him to paint her nails a pretty red color.

“Okay Aggie, here we are,” Reddington said as he pulled the black SUV into a free parking space near the park. “You know the rules, no running anywhere where we can’t see you and no chocolate eating until we get home.”

“Yes daddy, of course I know the rules. Will you help me search for the eggs?” the little one asked. 

“Of course princess,” Red answered, “I even wore my special chocolate seeking hat and sunglasses today. Let’s go find ourselves a spot on the grass.”

Elizabeth opened the back door of the car and Agnes jumped out, while Red grabbed a picnic basket and blanket from the trunk of the car. 

They each grabbed Agnes by the hand and the three of them walked towards the area where the festivities were taking place. Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and then looked at Red and smiled, her fantasy in real life as she always dreamed it would be. At one point in her life it seemed so far away, but now she was glowing because she lived her fantasy right there and then. 

“Raymond?” she said as she looked towards her husband. Red looked at her lovingly as she said “I do love you….so much.” She leaned in towards him and they both shared a passionate kiss as they were still walking with their little girl in between them.

“Eeww, mommy,” they both heard Agnes say, “stop kissing daddy like that!” They both laughed and continued towards the egg hunt.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

“Look baby girl,” Elizabeth motioned towards her daughter, “there’s your friend Alia. Why don’t you go say hi?” Agnes ran off towards the brown haired girl who had curls just like her mom Samar. Alia was the 4 year old daughter of Samar and Aram and had been best friends with Agnes pretty much since Alia was just an infant.

Elizabeth followed her daughter and hugged her colleague and best friend. “So how are you feeling today?” she asked Samar, as she put her hand on Samar’s very pregnant belly. “Two more weeks”, her friend answered, “and I can’t wait to get this little one out of there. I think this one will become a hackysack champion, just like its daddy.”

“So where’s Aram?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Take one guess,” Samar said, as she pointed at a large Easter bunny.

+++++++++++++++++++++

“Thank goodness you arrived, mister Reddington!” Aram panted as he ran toward Red. Raymond turned around and took a step back when he saw the large bunny running towards him.

“Aram, what in the name of goodness are you doing?” he said, “be careful before you scare the children away.”

“Mister Reddington, please, I need your assistance. The zipper of this crazy bunny suit got stuck, and I have these huge bunny hands, and I need to, well, I need to take a quick bathroom break before the egg hunt starts.”

“Oh, dear lord,” Red sighed, “Come here and let me help you”. He couldn’t hold his laugh in, looked around to make sure no one was watching and said “You know this really reminds me of that one time….” The zipper was loose in a second.

Aram cut him off in the middle of his sentence, “Mister Reddington, I really would love to hear the full story, but right now, I really need to go” and ran off towards the portable toilets.

+++++++++++++++++++++

“Okay Aggie, that’s enough running around for me now, I think we found the biggest of the eggs and your basket has the most chocolate eggs of all the children here,” Raymond sighed as he walked back to the picnic blanket where his Lizzie was waiting for him. “Why don’t you go and compare your treasures with Alia. I don’t think she nearly got as many chocolate as you did.”

“Sure, daddy,” Agnes said and walked off towards Alia and Samar.

Worn out from all the running and hunting for eggs, Raymond sat down next to Elizabeth and kissed her on the head. “Doesn’t she ever get tired?” he asked his wife.

“No, not really” Elizabeth smiled, “but she loves you so much, and I love watching you play with her.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t trade this in for the world,” Raymond said as he put his arm around Lizzie and snuggled her close.

They both sat close to each other watching all the kids hunt for the last of the eggs, while the Easter bunny was hopping from one child to another to hand out even more chocolate.

“Raymond?” Elizabeth asked Red. “What do you think of Aggie having a little brother or sister to bring along next year?”

“Sweetheart, are you sure about this?” Red looked at Elizabeth and smiled. “There is absolutely nothing more I want in this world than another baby with you.” He turned over to her and kissed her passionately.

“How about we get started tonight, my love?

THE END

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
